


A Real Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Real Holiday

**Title:** A Real Holiday  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Beach  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Real Holiday

~

“Mountain climbing?” Harry suggested.

“Do I seem the outdoor type?” Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

Harry chuckled. “There’s a tour of a haunted castle.”

“Because we didn’t endure enough ghosts in school,” Draco deadpanned.

Harry continued flipping through the brochure. “There’s always hunting Wrackspurts.”

Draco didn’t even deign to answer that. “I made my suggestion.”

“A shopping tour of Paris is not a real holiday.” Harry sighed. “What about a beach resort in Majorca?”

“Sea, sand, cabana boys?” Draco grinned. “Maybe.”

“Realise that the only cabana boy you get is me,” Harry mock-growled.

Draco smirked. “Worth the sacrifice I suppose.”

~


End file.
